


Nuestro Equipo

by Kithas



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon Reborn
Genre: Angst, Fangame inspired, Friendship, Gen, Ground-Type, Heroine's Journey, Legendary Pokemon, Mystic Ruins, No Spoilers, One Shot, Pokemon, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Gym Leader(s), Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Reborn - Freeform, Post-Game(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: Reborn renació, el Team Meteor perdió, y todos ganaron. Y, años después, Victoria se adentra más al este del valle Iolia en busca de una poderosa entrenadora, una evasiva líder de gimnasio, y una vieja amiga.





	Nuestro Equipo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Our Teams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872107) by [Kithas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas)



Los rayos del sol iluminaban entre las copas de los árboles, calentando agradablemente la ladera de la montaña con el sol de primavera. Si los visitantes de aquel lugar se daban a vuelta, podrían admirar aquel paraje. La cadena montañosa que separaba la región de Aura y la de Reborn se levantaba hasta allá donde alcanzaba la vista. No obstante, ninguna de ellas lo haría: La mujer de cabello blanco porque lo había visto demasiadas veces, y la de cabello negro, porque tenía tareas más urgentes.

\- Sabes que siempre serás bienvenida en la ciudad, Avani. – Decía Victoria, que, a pesar de su entrenamiento marcial, iba detrás de la otra. – Después de todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, te lo debemos.  
\- Después de todo lo que hice… - Avani suspiró, y entonces sí que se volvió a mirar el paisaje, pensativa. Su Mamoswine, Beatrice, que iba abriendo camino, se detuvo también. – Es precisamente por eso por lo que estoy aquí, Victoria. Pasaron demasiadas cosas allí como para hacer como si todo estuviera bien. Estoy contenta con mi trabajo de líder de gimnasio aquí fuera, y además, no es como si no viera a nadie… Tengo a mis Pokémon conmigo, y Heather aterriza de vez en cuando junto al lago para traer noticias. ¿Sabes que quería criar de nuevo un Minior? – Beatrice gruñó, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado de “Una adolescente montada en un Salamence con afición insana a echar carreras no cuenta como visitas sociables”, y la administradora de la ciudad suspiró, finalmente. – Está bien, sigamos con el asunto que nos trae. ¿Y dices que un tipo verde te vino a advertir? Quieres decir, ¿un hombre vestido de verde?  
\- No. – Replicó Victoria, para corregirse después, mientras se ponían de nuevo en marcha. – No estoy segura. No estaba “vestido” de verde, simplemente era una forma humana de color verde que se apareció en el parque Obsidiana hace una semana. Adrienn cree que podría ser una versión de Zygarde.  
\- Claro, y elle siempre lo sabe todo. – Replicó Avani, observando su reacción. – Es broma. Bueno, si no era realmente Zygarde debían de tener relación, porque es cierto. Algo… extraño apareció en el este hace unos días. Creí que a lo mejor sería alguno de los Tyranitar que decidió remodelar el terreno, pero realmente los tenemos a todos bien localizados, ¿No, Beatrice? – Palmeó el costado de la Pokémon, que emitió un gruñido molesto y aceleró la marcha, mientras Avani se reía un poco. – El otro día se nos puso gallito y nos tocó controlarlo… No acaba de superar el tema de los corrimientos de tierra. En fin, ya estamos. – Y, deteniéndose, le franqueó el paso a la visitante y a su Lucario, que bajó de los árboles por los que llevaba saltando todo el camino.

El bosque se abría alrededor del pequeño estanque, repleto de verdín y con una pequeña islita en medio, en la que un árbol brillaba recibiendo la luz del sol. Frente a ésta, en la orilla, había una roca al amparo de un sauce, donde se sentaron. – Si realmente quieres entrar en esa pirámide, antes tendremos que saber a qué nos enfrentamos. – Dijo la líder de Tierra. – Y no hay nadie que controle mejor lo que pasa en estas tierras que el Amo de la Montaña. – Golpeó el suelo con una de las botas. Un temblor, y ondas en el agua. Victoria miró a los lados, arqueando una ceja, confusa, pero Lucario la tomó del hombro. Tenía la mirada fija en la isla.  
\- Un momento, eso no es una… - La isla se movió, elevándose sobre el nivel del agua.  
\- Siempre me preguntaste qué hice con mi Pokémon inicial. – Replicó Avani, divertida. – Me acompañó por todo mi viaje alrededor de la región, pero cuando me establecí aquí dejó de trabajar para mí. Él es quien controla realmente a la montaña. Victoria, te presento, a mi viejo amigo Tuin. A partir de ahora, trabajaremos para él. – El Torterra se elevó por encima del nivel del lago, y agitando ligeramente el árbol y provocando que una bandada de Rufflet salieran volando. Era más grande que un Torterra normal, pero no era de extrañar. Las enredaderas que lo recubrían y se hundían en el estanque probablemente entrarían en la tierra, probablemente recorrerían toda la región. Aquel modo de actuar, aquella vegetación exuberante que habían atravesado hasta llegar allí… Alarmada, miró a Avani, pero ésta la tranquilizó. – Sé lo que parece, aún recuerdo lo que pasó en el distrito Berilo de la ciudad con aquellos Tangrowth. Y no es un PULSE. Sólo… - Se presionó el puente de la nariz. – Da igual, es una larga historia. ¿Recuerdas aquél Steelix del que te hablé allá cuando teníamos que lidiar con el Team Meteor? ¿Aquel monstruo gigante que vivía en el subsuelo? Bueno, pues es algo así. En fin, no importa.

Torterra se movió ligeramente, provocando pequeñas olas en el estanque, espantando a un par de Lotad y a varios Shellos, que se acumularon en la orilla. El gruñido que emitió estaba dirigido a Avani. – Sí, hay algo extraño en la montaña. – Respondió ésta, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del chaleco. – Ese lugar extraño en la ladera este, no eres el único que lo has detectado, Tuin. Por eso estamos aquí, en la ciudad también lo han detectado. – Victoria miró a Avani, junto a la cual, Mamoswine se había sentado para descansar. A pesar de que esa forma no parecía la habitual de un Torterra, era cierto que nadie allí parecía preocupado, y que tanto el Pokémon como la humana mostraban aquel vínculo entre una entrenadora y su inicial, que les permitía entenderse sin palabras. – Queríamos ir a investigarlo, si… Si te parece bien. Dejé a Excadrill y a Hippowdon a cargo del gimnasio, si pasa algo, ya sabes que puedes contar con ellas para resolver cualquier problema. – El Torterra en el lago gruñó de nuevo, en un gruñido que a Victoria le pareció complaciente. Debía ser difícil controlar el ecosistema de toda una montaña, pensó al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente era algo muy similar a dirigir una ciudad. Y ella lo estaba consiguiendo. No era sencillo, no estaba sola, pero lo estaba intentando lograr. Y luego se dio cuenta de que, irónicamente, en ambos casos necesitaban a Avani para solucionarlo.

La charla con el Torterra de Avani se prolongó durante un tiempo, incluso ellos necesitaban ponerse al día. Victoria no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Cuándo era la última vez que ella se había puesto al día con Incineroar? Es decir, no era lo mismo, ella lo llevaba siempre consigo, pero sí que decidió que cuando volvieran a la Ciudad, compartirían un buen helado en el parque Obsidiana. Observó a Avani según ésta se avanzaba en dirección a la misteriosa pirámide rodeando la montaña, y recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando la Ciudad Reborn aún no era más que un basurero. Los gemelos habían dicho que el aura de Avani brillaba, como si el destino del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros. Llevaba tiempo sin hacerlo. Pero allí, alejada de las preocupaciones de la ciudad y sus amenazas, parecía haber encontrado su lugar. Sí, había tenido que lidiar con sus problemas, equilibrando la población de Aggron y de Tyranitar para que aquello no se convirtiera en un erial, y lidiar con idiotas que habían querido aprovecharse de los Gyarados del Lago de la Ira, llamado así en memoria del lago similar de Kanto. En este último caso, al menos, se había limitado a comprobar que los Gyarados se habían defendido como era de esperar, y que los pobres diablos que habían intentado formar un Team terrorista de nuevo no volverían a aparecer por allí.

Y luego estaba aquel trabajo de líder de gimnasio. Victoria sospechaba que Avani sólo había tomado el gimnasio de tipo Tierra para que instalaran una máquina de curación en su casa, ya que por las noticias que tenía de los (poco numerosos) entrenadores que planeaban tomar su gimnasio, no era extraño que tuvieran que recorrer el área entera para encontrarla. Había un entrenador que, después de poner bastantes quejas durante semanas por la injustificada ausencia de su puesto de Avani, había acabado encontrándola y combatiéndola en la cordillera Teknite, al lado opuesto del mapa. Pero de todas maneras aquello formaba parte de la experiencia, ¿no? Líderes ausentes, ocupados o incluso que no existían durante un determinado periodo de tiempo, como Adrienn. La marca de la Liga Reborn, por así decirlo. Todos los días se cruzaba y trabajaba con gente que en algún momento habían intentado tomar la Liga. Y, en medio de aquel extraño mundo, donde las alegrías venían mano a mano con las decepciones, incluso Avani había encontrado su propio lugar. Kiki habría respetado eso.

Frente a ellas, más allá de los árboles y a la sombra de la montaña, se erigía misteriosa aquella pirámide. Mamoswine y Avani se habían detenido, y, tras un Trevenant distraído que se apartó cuando Beatrice le sopló una pizca de aliento helado en las ramas, allí estaba. Del mismo color que el terreno circundante, podría haber sido una montaña como todas las demás. Y no eran su estructura piramidal ni su altura particular las que permitían diferenciarla, sino el simple per inquietante hecho de que estaba totalmente desprovista de vegetación. Una marca parda en aquella región verde. – Eso antes no estaba ahí. – Aclaró innecesariamente la mujer de pelo blanco.  
\- Y tiene una entrada. – Se fijó Victoria, acercándose y adentrándose en el claro. Tras ella, Lucario se tronó los nudillos. - ¿Qué me dices, Avani? ¿Te apetece recordar los viejos tiempos?  
Los viejos tiempos, en los que la región de Reborn estaba aún ahí fuera, caótica y salvaje, esperando para devorarlos. Avani era una de las entrenadoras que había llegado a la ciudad a enfrentar la Liga, y Victoria aún era aprendiz de Kiki, en la Academia Apophyll. Habían pasado cosas malas, pero a la hora de la verdad, habían encontrado amigos por el camino, habían podido formar equipo. Y ahora, otra vez. De cara a aquella misteriosa pirámide que había surgido de la nada, aquel enigma en el territorio de Avani y Torterra, no estaban solas, no tendrían que enfrentarse a ello sin ayuda. Beatrice, demasiado grande para los pasadizos, fue sustituida (no sin abundantes protestas por su parte que dejaron tiritando de frío a las chicas) por Kaijuu, el Nidoking de Avani, que a diferencia de la Mamoswine se contentó con quedarse detrás de la líder de gimnasio. Cuando giraron el primer pasadizo y la luz de la entrada desapareció, Victoria se dispuso a sacar a Incineroar de su pokéball para que iluminase la estancia, pero Avani la detuvo en silencio, y con un gesto, encendió la linterna eléctrica. Nidoking resopló, aliviado. – Es mejor no gastar energía. – Les explicó Avani. – Algo me dice que la necesitaremos.

El pasadizo era estrecho, y aunque podían extender los brazos, lo cierto era que sí era demasiado pequeño para que un Mamoswine adulto se diera la vuelta. En cambio, Kaijuu, el Nidoking, caminaba holgadamente al igual que las dos entrenadoras y el Lucario de Victoria, mientras todas miraban a su alrededor. Una red de túneles se introducía en la misteriosa construcción que había surgido entre las montañas, y por un tiempo, ambos pensaron que se encontrarían vías de tren, ya que sabían que la antigua vía Aura-Reborn había pasado originalmente por allí. – Aunque no tiene por qué. – Razonó Victoria, mientras miraban a su alrededor tras entrar en una cámara algo más amplia. – Si este lugar procede de otro lugar…  
\- No tengo ni idea. – Avani examinaba las paredes, que, a diferencia del pasadizo de entrada, parecían haber sido esculpidas con diversos motivos geométricos, muescas dispuestas en extraños patrones, y representaciones antiguas de figuras humanoides. – Tal vez… Tal vez sea un templo. – Sus dedos acariciaron el relieve de un animal cuadrúpedo. Una especie de antílope estilizado.  
\- ¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con…? – Victoria vaciló, al ver la luz de la linterna bajar. Bajó la voz, aunque estaban solas. - ¿…Con el padre de Luna? – Elías _no era_ el padre de Luna, todos habían aceptado ese hecho como cierto. Era más sencillo así. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ninguno quería reabrir viejas heridas.  
\- No lo sé. – Respondió, de hecho, Avani. – Y, si lo es, no quiero saberlo.

Por suerte, Lucario distrajo su atención hacia la puerta opuesta a la cual por la que habían entrado, que mostraba unas muecas extrañas, unas prominencias regulares que proyectaban sombras con la linterna deformando las figuras triangulares que estaban representadas. La otra hoja de la puerta había sido arrancada de cuajo, y como después pudieron observar, yacía en el suelo un poco más allá. Nidoking la olisqueó, aunque todos sabían lo que significaba: Peligro. – Debería haber traído a Beifong. – La voz de Avani sonó ahogada en el claustrofóbico pasadizo que había después. Y tenía razón. Aquello no parecía un laberinto, pero sí parecía un lugar al que no debían entrar. Una tumba antigua, quizás, unas ruinas desoladas que no debían ser profanadas. Filas y filas de grabados surcaban las paredes mostrando distintas escenas, y ambas se sentían vigiladas. Aquello no les gustaba.

Avani no era idiota. Se encargaba de mantener estable la zona del este de Reborn, un lugar montañoso por arriba y repleto de grutas subterráneas por abajo. Había pasado meses allí abajo, luchado contra bestias de acero enfurecidas de más de veinte metros de largo y había capturado a dos de los miembros más fuertes de su equipo en las profundidades. No le tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Pero aquella calma, aquel silencio… Le preocupaba. – Ni un solo Diglett, ni Sandshrews, ni Geodudes… - Tragó saliva. – Esto no es una cueva sin más.  
\- Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos. – Repuso Victoria, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de mantener el ánimo. – Probablemente sea el hogar de un culto, o un altar antiguo, a Giratina, por ejemplo. – Arqueó las cejas cuando tanto Avani como los dos Pokémon se volvieron para mirarla. – Bueno, apareció de repente, ¿No es así? Creo que tendría sentido.  
\- ¿Sabes, Victoria? – Dijo Avani levantó un dedo. – Preferiría no tener que verme en la tesitura de enfrentarme a un Giratina.  
\- Sólo digo que sería una buena razón para que esto esté tan vacío. Algunos prefieren estar solos, ¿no?  
\- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – El tono de Avani era molesto, y Victoria se lamentó de haber hablado. Después de todo, se suponía que había aprendido a controlar sus emociones. Pero al final, no había podido evitar que se le escapase.  
\- No lo sé. Disculpa. – Se frotó los ojos. Aquella oscuridad era opresiva. – Sólo es que Adrienn y Aya se han ido de viaje a otra región, y, bueno, ya sabes, se supone que no será mucho y yo podré coordinar las cosas por un tiempo. Pero a veces no es fácil, ¿sabes? A veces pienso que si alguien con tus habilidades y tu autoridad estuviera allí todo sería más sencillo. – Ya está, lo había soltado. Nunca se le había dado bien guardarse las cosas, y siempre lo había hecho, con nefastos resultados. Sólo le quedaba espetarle a Avani un “nos lo debes”. El pasillo se había ensanchado de nuevo, pero ahora parecía más estrecho que antes. Y no tenía nada que ver con sus dimensiones.

\- Vic… - Avani seguía de espaldas, y Nidoking la miraba preocupado. Era una entrenadora estoica, y era capaz de aguantar mucho… Hasta que se desplomaba, en medio de la nada, y sólo sobrevivía gracias a que Beatrice la llevaba con sus colmillos hasta casa de nuevo.  
\- L-lo siento. – Había vuelto a hacerlo, había vuelto a soltar una burrada. Se había prometido que maduraría, desde lo de Kiki, desde lo de Cal, todo. Pero seguía sin ser más que una impulsiva incapaz de llevar bien nada que no fuera dar puñetazos. – No debería haber dicho nada, ya sé que…  
\- Cállate. – Le replicó Avani, sin mirarla.  
\- No, yo… - Fue a hablar de nuevo Victoria, pero Avani le tapó la boca mientras la miraba muy fijamente. “Mira”, le indicó con los ojos. Y, lentamente, subió el círculo de luz de la linterna por uno de los lados del pasadizo, sólo para revelar la figura de un Golurk, imponente en la oscuridad con sus tres metros de alto, pero inmóvil, como si realmente fuera…  
\- Creo que son estatuas. – Confirmó en un susurro Avani, una vez retiró la mano. – Pero no sería la primera vez que…  
Sí, lo sabía. Aquel templo del desierto con una manada de Garchomps centinelas. Sus Pokémon volvieron a las pokéball, y pasaron junto a la estatua de Golurk en silencio y casi de puntillas, sin dejar de darse cuenta el otro centinela de piedra al otro lado del marco de la puerta. ¿Centinelas, guardianes de quienquiera que habitase aquella pirámide… o sólo estatuas, esculpidas para asustar a los insensatos que se atrevieran a poner un pie en su interior? Sea como fuere, no hubo movimientos imprevistos ni luces desconocidas, y lo siguiente que alumbró la linterna de Avani fue la pared de la siguiente cámara, llena de nuevo de figuras y escenas en las paredes. El ambiente era opresivo, y la oscuridad que había más allá de la cámara, y por los pasillos según avanzaban, parecía estar observándolas. Un silencio sepulcral, roto a veces por algún susurro que las hacía detenerse en seco, y el silencio según atravesaban aquella red de túneles y escaleras, ascendiendo por a pirámide. No encontraron más estatuas de centinelas, pero sí varios motivos de Claydols y numerosos grafos Unown, que muy probablemente habrían tenido su papel en la creación de aquel templo. Porque era un templo, de eso no había ninguna duda.

\- Avani. – Se atrevió Victoria a romper el silencio, tras un poco. – Lo siento. Es sólo que… Todos te echan de menos, ¿sabes? – Esta vez, la líder de tierra sí le devolvió la mirada, con su cabello blanco agitándose en la oscuridad. – Shelly no lo dice, y los gemelos hacen como si no pasara nada, pero, bueno. – Suspiró. – Supongo que el hueco sigue estando ahí.  
\- Mi lugar está aquí. – Replicó Avani, iluminando a las paredes. – Estas son las cosas que aparecen si estoy pendiente, imagina que no estuviera.  
\- Venga, Avani, ambas sabemos que esa no es la verdadera razón. – Si todos los ecosistemas Pokémon del mundo necesitaran una humana para controlarlos, entonces…  
\- No quiero hablar de ello, Vic. Las cosas son como son, y ya está.  
\- No te estoy diciendo que participes ni nada. – Victoria aceleró el paso para seguir el ritmo de Avani. - Sólo… No te hagas tan difícil de ver. – Un tiempo atrás, habían sido amigas, y junto al resto, habían hecho posible que Reborn renaciera de sus cenizas y se convirtiera en el próspero centro de encuentro para entrenadores y la Liga que era hoy en día. Habían ganado. Habían perdido mucho por el camino, pero… Pero, ¿Por qué Avani había elegido rechazar su lugar, aquella vida solitaria?  
\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad quieres saber por qué estoy aquí, por qué no vivo en la ciudad? – Avani suspiró. – Lo intenté, Vic. De veras que lo intenté. ¿Recuerdas cuando viví en el Distrito Jaspe, al lado del bosque? – Claro que lo recordaba. Justo después de todo, cuando las aguas volvieron a sus cauces. – Lo intenté. Pero era imposible. Es… - Gesticuló, tratando de hacerse entender. Falló, y negó con la cabeza.  
\- No, Avani, dímelo. – Insistió Victoria. - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
\- ¡La gente, Vic, eso pasó! Adrienn, tú y los demás, no espero que lo entendáis. – Respiró agitada. – Hay lugares de los que no vuelves, Vic. ¿Recuerdas la cima del Volcán? ¿Recuerdas las cosas que no pudiste evitar? – Se apoyó en la pared, negando con la cabeza. Cuando tienes ese peso sobre tus hombros, se te queda una marca de por vida. – Yo también las recuerdo. Vi arder el alma de una persona cuyo único pecado había sido seguir órdenes. Vi a la gente sufrir por mi culpa, y ser traicionada. La gente cuando me mira ve a una heroína, incluso Adrienn y tú. Pues lo siento. Yo sólo quiero ser Avani.

Tras todo lo que había dicho la joven, el silencio cayó entre las dos como una losa. – Nunca me habías contado esto. – Dijo Victoria en voz baja, como si temiera romper el momento.  
\- Nunca me lo habías preguntado.  
\- Eh, Avani, ¿Dónde vas? ¡Espera! – La líder de tipo Tierra ni siquiera había esperado a su respuesta. Simplemente se había vuelto para seguir caminando, pisando fuerte con el rostro vuelto. No podían dejarlo así, no pensaba permitir que su amiga se creyera que no tenía apoyo. Pero era tarde.  
Un rayo de luz detuvo sus pensamientos. Uno que caía sobre un objeto azulado, algo más adelante. Avani, más adelantada, aceleró saliendo de los pasadizos, y Victoria se apresuró a acercarse. La red de pasillos acababa allí, en una bóveda de no menos de diez metros de alta, con una apertura en la parte de arriba del todo por la cual un único rayo de luz incidía en el objeto ovoidal que había en el altar que había en el centro, rodeado de losas de piedra, con una enorme masa informe al fondo. Evidentemente aliviada de dejar atrás la conversación, Avani se apresuró a acercarse al objeto del centro de la bóveda. – Eh, espera un momento… ¡Esto es un pokémon! – Alarmada, miró a su amiga, que se fijó en la cosa con forma de huevo, fácilmente abarcable por un brazo de Avani. Los sellos místicos, aquellas protuberancias en forma de brazos…  
\- ¡Un Golett! – Aquello tenía sentido, al fin y al cabo, estaban en unas ruinas. – Pero, ¿qué le pasa? – Avani se lo mostró, y Victoria pudo ver por fin qué era lo que le escamaba tanto de aquél pokémon inerte: La enorme grieta que recorría su cuerpo, desde el hombro izquierdo al brazo derecho, en cuyo interior parecía latir una tenue luz púrpura.  
\- Está muy malherido. – Dijo Avani, rebuscando entre los bolsillos del chaleco y en su mochila sin éxito. – Debemos… Tendríamos que llevarlo… Pero no entiendo qué ha podido hacer…  
\- “Ésta es la ofrenda” – Leyó Victoria en la tabla de piedra que había ante el altar del Golett herido. – “Para que los que son muchos se conviertan en Tres, se conviertan en Uno. Para el Constructor de mundos, y el verdadero Rey de los hombres”. – Preocupadas, ambas se miraron. – Un sacrificio. Para Arceus. Tiene sentido, ese muro de ahí delante tiene sus colores. Blanco y dorado. – Dijo, señalando a la masa informe, un muro ruinoso que se extendía ante ellas, con dos pilares caídos a ambos lados.  
\- Y yo que pensaba que la gente ya no hacía esas cosas. Salvajes… – Avani se levantó, con el brazo alrededor del Golett. – No te preocupes, pequeñín. Yo me encargaré de ti.

Victoria sonrió. Sí, aquello sí que era algo que era propio de Avani. Siempre tan resistente y estoica, era una fuerza imparable por pura determinación, por no echarse atrás, pero si una quería ver cómo era realmente, sólo tenía que ver sus pokémon: Aquel feroz Nidoking del que tan orgullosa estaba había sido un día un pequeño Nidoran acurrucado de miedo en el Distrito Ónice, y aquel Mamoswine con tendencia a pelear con todo y con todos, un Swinub valiente que había sufrido en sus propias carnes las consecuencias de enfrentarse a un Beartic adulto. Sí, era cierto, pensó mientras la veía acunar al Golett malherido y pensaban qué hacer. Aquel era su lugar.  
\- Escucha, creo que aún podemos salvarlo. – Se inclinó ante su amiga. – Podemos llevarlo fuera, mi Hawlucha lo llevará directo a tu gimnasio para curarlo con la máquina de allí, ¿De acuerdo?  
\- Sí, eso haremos. Lo meteré en una… - Un pequeño seísmo detuvo sus palabras. Y otro. Y un ruido gutural que sólo podía proceder de las profundidades de la tierra. Y fue cuando Avani cayó en la cuenta. – Blanco y dorado. Constructor de mundos. Eso no es un muro. – En su mirada, Victoria vio algo parecido al miedo. - ¡Es un Regigigas!

El Constructor de mundos, el Titán con mayúscula que según la leyenda había movido los continentes. Uno de los “Pilares derrumbados” se movió con un crujido, y Regigigas movió el brazo, seguramente por primera vez en décadas. Avani retrocedió, dudando entre las pokéball. No debería haber dejado atrás a sus mejores luchadoras. ¿Mamoswine? ¿O quizás Nidoking? ¿O tal vez…? – ¡Atrás! – Lucario salía de su pokéball, y Victoria se interponía entre el colosal Titán y Avani. Nadie les pregunta a las heroínas si quieren serlo. Sólo llega la situación y ya está. Ahora, era ella la que tenía que defender a su amiga. Y sólo tenía un par de minutos para conseguirlo. - ¡Vamos allá, empieza con una Esfera Aural!  
Presto a cumplir sus órdenes, el pokémon se lanzó al combate sin ningún miedo. Había entrenado toda su vida para aquello, seguían entrenando juntos para aquello siguiendo las enseñanzas de Kiki, y ahora que había llegado la ocasión, Lucario saló entre las losas que rodeaban el altar de sacrificios, mientras Regigigas se elevaba sobre ellos, ocho metros de Titán que movía los brazos tratando de agarrar, sin éxito, a Lucario, demasiado rápido para él. Las Esferas Aurales impactaban una tras otra, haciendo vacilar al colosal pokémon, permitiendo a Lucario saltar por el brazo del monstruo y escalar hasta elevarse por encima de él, cargando una Esfera Aural más y descargándola con todas sus energías contra el Titán. Era un enemigo mucho más fuerte y resistente, y la única esperanza de Lucario era apagarlo de nuevo antes de que Regigigas terminase de despertar. Su única esperanza… Y una esperanza perdida. Porque un chirrido familiar hizo sobresaltar tanto a Victoria y Avani como a Lucario, y los tres volvieron la mirada a uno de los tres pasadizos oscuros que llevaban a la cúpula. Uno al fondo del cual, varios puntos de luz comenzaron a brillar, formando una cruz.

No. Victoria sintió que el corazón se saltaba un latido. Regice, el Golem de Hielo, brillante como un cuarzo, apareció en uno de los pasillos. Regirock, con forma de lápida y las rocas de los brazos girando como si tomaran inercia, por otro. Y, en el central, el Golem de Acero, Registeel, que clavó sus garras en el marco y salió, con sus siete ojos lanzando destellos rojos. No tenían escapatoria, y detrás, el Rey de los Regis, había logrado derribar a Lucario que retrocedió. Estaban acorralados, y Victoria tuvo que reconocerlo: Eran demasiados, incluso para ella. Demasiado numerosos, y demasiado fuertes. Y entonces, antes de que pudiera volverse hacia Avani, lo oyó. El bramido de la esperanza. El bramido de Nidoking. Y no fue aquel bramido el que le devolvió la confianza, sino la enorme llamarada que lo acompañó, que, formando un arco entre las heroínas y los tres Regis menores, iluminó la estancia entera. Las chicas se miraron a los ojos, no necesitaban palabras.  
Y lucharon, y se defendieron como leonas de aquellos seres que habían sido designados por Arceus para poner en marcha el mundo. Ellas eran fuertes y tenían a sus pokémon junto a ellas, pero los Regi… Regice retrocedió, goteando agua fría. Registeel, medio derretido, se echó atrás. Regirock fue víctima de una Tierra Viva de Nidoking que fue demoledora. Y Regigigas… Al verlo retroceder y trastabillar, Lucario, también magullado, se posó en el suelo de nuevo, jadeando, feliz al ver que había ganado. Se equivocaba. Un temblor. Un bramido. Y todas las luces de los costados de Regigigas se iluminaron de golpe. El periodo de gracia había terminado. Ahora, empezaba el combate de verdad. Un pisotón del Titán, y la cúpula empezó a derrumbarse. - ¡Vic! – Victoria apenas oyó a Avani llamarla entre el sonido de la criatura, lo más parecido a un terremoto posible. - ¡Agárrate! – Con Nidoking debilitado por un Rayo Hielo devastador, Mamoswine estaba fuera de su pokéball, pero no para luchar. Había un momento para todo. Un momento para ser las heroínas, y un momento para conservar la vida. Regigigas, ya completamente despierto y enfurecido, dio un paso, y los cascotes de la pirámide que lo había encerrado durante mil años comenzaron a caer sobre las cabezas de las chicas. - ¡Corre!

Mamoswine odiaba correr. Odiaba huir de un buen combate. Pero tampoco era idiota. Y algo en su instinto antediluviano le decía que aquel titán no era algo contra lo que se pudiera combatir. El Constructor de Mundos no era un simple pokémon. Así que Mamoswine galopó, atravesando los pasillos, mientras Avani se agarraba con una mano y la otra sujetaba al Golurk. Mientras Victoria se aferraba al pelaje del pokémon, y Lucario, que había saltado encima, echaba atrás a los Regis que intentaban perseguirlos con sus últimas Esferas Aurales. Todo se derrumbaba. Todo caía ante el constructor de mundos. Y lo único que podían hacer, era huir.  
Así, con la fuerza que la caracterizaba, Mamoswine embistió sin ninguna duda aquel muro al final del pasillo ciego. Así fue como abrió un agujero en la parte de arriba de la pirámide. Las heroínas y sus pokémon rodaron por la parte exterior, hasta llegar al suelo, comer tierra, comer hierba. Pero al menos, se dijeron, al menos, estaban a salvo. Y, junto a ellas, el Golett sacrificado seguía vivo. - ¡Victoria, atrás! – Avani la agarró con la otra mano, a ella y su Lucario, y juntas vieron cómo la pirámide se derrumbaba sobre sí misma, cómo un corrimiento de tierras de la montaña de al lado caía sobre ésta, destruyéndola por completo. Adiós a los Regis guardianes. Adiós al Constructor de Mundos. La pirámide cayó en una nube de humo y polvo por el cataclismo, enterrada en el alud que Torterra, el Amo de la Montaña, había enviado a ayudarlas. Allí abajo quedaban los tres Regi guardianes, allí quedaba el Constructor de Mundos, durmiendo y soñando, tal vez con más mundos para construir. Porque ellas habían logrado escapar, estaban vivas, y lo más importante, habían conseguido salvar al Golett.

 

* * *

 

 

Sí, lo había salvado. Avani lo había salvado, esa y mil veces más. Mientras el Psicoataque lo lanzaba hacia atrás, y Golurk caía sobre el terreno dando vueltas de campana, sintió todas aquellas veces que Avani lo había cuidado. Cuando le había enseñado a luchar, incluso a volar (aunque para ser sinceros aquello había sido más para beneficio de la entrenadora), o cuando habían visto películas viejas justo antes de que evolucionase. Sintió el tacto de la fría roca bajo su cuerpo, y sintió las vibraciones cuando su enemigo se elevó por el aire una vez más. El miedo.

\- ¡TALOS! – Oyó gritar a Avani detrás de su Hippowdon, que sabía que la protegería con su cuerpo hasta su último atisbo de vida. TALOS era su nombre. el Golurk se apoyó en el suelo. Su enemigo era el peor que nunca había visto. Una criatura extraña con forma de estrella, procedente del espacio exterior. El Deoxys, que había resistido su Golpe Umbrío adoptando su Forma defensa, volvió a mutar de nuevo, y su cuerpo se afiló, sus brazos conectaron ante él, y una nueva esfera de energía creció entre ambos. Un nuevo Psicoataque. Y éste sería el último. Ambos lo sabían. TALOS trató de incorporarse, con esfuerzo, y echó un brazo atrás. Por Avani. Por el resto del equipo, que yacía debilitado a su alrededor. Por todo lo que habían vivido.  
Aquel ser mutante era muy distinto, muy superior, a todos los que había enfrentado hasta entonces. Pero no tenía miedo. Ya no. Porque tenía la confianza de su entrenadora. Así que cerró el puño que tenía atrás, y lo cubrió de energía. Venga, una última vez. Un último Puñodinámico.  
“Eres historia” murmuró la criatura en su mente.  
“No”, replicó TALOS. “ _Yo. Soy. Ironman_ ”.

Y saltó.


End file.
